


Live in the Rain

by Oofsivan



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, This Is Incredibly Self Indulgent, Volleyball AU, andrew is tired, seth? sorry i dont know him, summer vibes babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofsivan/pseuds/Oofsivan
Summary: The arrival of summer brought forth more than just heat. It also brought volleyball camp, late night shenanigans, and a loud mouthed red-head.(a.k.a the volleyball au that no one asked for)





	Live in the Rain

The harsh lights are on, rubber sneakers squeak on the wooden floor, the thump of volleyballs hitting the wall echo throughout the hollow gymnasium. Andrew pays attention to this from where he sits high on the bleachers.

Their high school lost the semi-finals of the regional championships that day. As Andrew watched the ball hit the ground right before his eyes, marking the match point and their loss, the only thing that went through Andrews mind was: _Damn, Kevin’s gonna be a bitch about this._

And Andrew was right, unfortunately for him and the rest of the team.

Columbia High School has a decent volleyball program. The Columbia Foxes tend to win their games with brute strength and pure perseverance, their main weaknesses were their lack of speed and their non-existent teamwork. Those weaknesses cost them the chance to advance to finals. The opposing school were able to see right through their attacks and they returned them with an ease that tore the Foxes apart.

Now Kevin is trying to desperately sew himself back together by serving his frustrations away. Andrew doesn’t see the purpose in practicing since the season is over, but he will admit that watching Kevin grow increasingly agitated was fun the first ten minutes; now it’s just gotten boring and repetitive.

Andrew descends from the bleachers and makes his way over to Kevin in time to stop him from grabbing another ball from the cart and effectively ignores the sharp glare that gets thrown at him in the process

“Enough. You’re not going to gain anything from this.” Andrew says, not a drop of sympathy in his tone.

Kevin looks over at the pile of volleyballs that has gathered on the other side of the net and then back at Andrew, his chest heaving with a mix of exasperation and exhaustion, “They received all of my serves,” he makes a cutting gesture with his hand “Not a single one made a point. I have to get better, stronger.” Kevin insists.

“There won’t be any matches until next spring. There’s no point in running yourself ragged now.”

“If I slack off now I’ll never be good enough.” Kevin continued, eyebrows furrowing deeper.

“Your one track mind is as astonishing as always.” said Andrew, not really that surprised.

Kevin throws another glare at him but it glides off of Andrew like water off a ducks back.

Tired by Kevin’s stubbornness, Andrew flicks his hand at him dismissively and starts to walk away towards the exit. “I’ll be in the car. You have ten minutes before I leave you here.” he tells Kevin without looking back.

***

Andrew hoped the car ride would’ve been a peaceful, silent one, but he’s known for a while now that hope is meaningless especially when it comes to Kevin Day. “Look, I’m just saying that if we want to have a chance at winning next year we have to pick up our speed and come up with more attack strategies!” Kevin reiterates for the nth time.

“Yeah, okay, whatever. The season’s over can you just shut up about volleyball for one second?” Andrew tries to focus on driving and not give in to the strong urge of kicking Kevin out of the moving car. Agreeing to protect Kevin all through high school was probably one of the dumbest decisions he’s ever made after spray painting his converse’s black. But he’s willing to see how the agreement plays out at the end.

Kevin wisely chooses to end his rant and gazes out the window instead. Andrew takes advantage of the situation and turns up the volume on the radio in an attempt to end any oncoming conversation.

Andrew lets his thoughts drift for a moment. Allowing himself the luxury to wonder what next year will be like, who he might meet, what he might or might not get to do. Hell, he even thinks about the volleyball season. He wonders if they will have a better season or what the new recruits will be like.

 _Probably lame_ , he decides in the end.

***

The final weeks of school go by in a blur of sleepless nights, excess amount of caffeine, and mind numbing exams but the students hang on to the promise of summer like it’s their lifeline.

Well, most students that is.

Andrew looked forward to summer. He had it all laid out in his mind. He would get a part time job somewhere and earn enough money to splurge on impulse buys. And when he wasn’t working he would spend time on himself, doing things we actually likes or maybe help Bee around the house and ignore Aaron while doing so.

But Andrew knew better than to hope. The week before school ended, the volleyball coach, Wymack, sent an email to both the girls and boys teams stating that there will be a volleyball camp held over the summer. That single email brought Andrew’s hopes to a screeching halt. He knew that there was no way Kevin was going to miss out on it and in consequence, he knew that he was also going to be roped into attending.

Kevin caught up to him in the hallway after the final bell rung. Andrew felt him approaching and turned around in time to press a finger on his chest and push him back. “Shut up. I know what you’re going to say and I do not want to hear it.” Andrew hissed at him.

“It’s going to be a great opportunity! We get to practice more and meet anyone who wants to join,” Kevin went on anyway and Andrew questioned his choices in acquaintances not for the first time, “I have a good feeling about next year. I really think we’ll have a chance of going to nationals.”

Andrew made a ‘tch’ sound before he spun on his heels and made his way to his locker, aware of Kevin trailing behind him. “The camp doesn’t start until two weeks. So don’t even breathe the word ‘volleyball’ in my direction until then.” Andrew says as he opens his locker and exchanges some textbooks from his backpack for a few notebooks.

“I will never understand how such a talented libero such as yourself could be so indifferent to the sport,” Kevin digresses “You could be the best if you put in the effort.”

“I said not to mention volleyball.”

“You said not to breathe the word in your direction. Technically I didn’t,” Kevin points out “But for real though, your raw talent could take you really far if you actually tried during practice.”

“Does your voice-box have any more phrases? Or are you just defective?” Andrew spits back, slamming his locker shut and storming away before Kevin has a chance to come up with a bland comeback.

***

Andrew sits inside his car where he’s parked in front of the school gymnasium. He’s been sitting there for some while now contemplating his life decisions when a sleek black Audi pulls up next to his beat blue Honda and a lean boy for fire as hair emerges from the passenger seat. A sports duffel hangs from his shoulder and his left hand holds a pair of court shoes, he says something to the driver before closing the door and striding over to the gymnasium’s entrance. The Audi then pulls out and drives away leaving Andrew with an unfamiliar curl of curiosity.

Andrew waits a couple beats after the red-head enters the gym before grabbing his bag from the passenger seat and getting out of the car. He trudges over to the gym, already agonizing each step, and he makes his way to the Gates of Hell.

 _Time to face the music_ , is his final thought as he pushes the heavy doors open.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried writing this like 3 times and I think I'm finally happy with the direction this is going. This is the first fic I've ever written so if you have any advice/tips, please leave a comment ♡
> 
> please let me know if you spot any mistakes :)


End file.
